1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airport luggage tracking systems and more particularly pertains to a new luggage locating system for facilitating location of luggage within an airport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of airport luggage tracking systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,692 describes a system for tracking luggage from airport to airport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,702 has an alarm device positioned within a piece of luggage for deterring and stopping theft of the luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,636 has a luggage handling and reconciliation system with biometrics input device positioned in the luggage for collecting biometric data of the holder of the bag and comparing that information with data collected upon entrance to the plane to identify that the user has entered the plane and the luggage can be loaded. U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,768 has a automatic baggage claiming apparatus to control access to a secured baggage area to compare identifying baggage code with a identifying claim code to allow the passenger to collect only the correct baggage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,348 has a luggage management system to improve efficiency of parcel collection, examining and delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,991 has a aircraft baggage management system for controlling information of baggage being loaded onto an aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,871 shows an anti-theft luggage alarm unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new luggage locating system that detects the presence of the user""s luggage.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new luggage locating system that detects whether the luggage of the user is getting closer or farther away and alerts the user in case the luggage is getting farther away from the client.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a remote transceiver assembly comprising a body member. The body member is designed for being held in a hand of the user. The remote transceiver assembly comprises a first transceiver means for transmitting a unique remote signal. The first transceiver means is positioned within the body member. The remote transceiver assembly comprises a button member. The button member is operationally coupled to the first transceiver whereby the button member is for actuating the first transceiver means to transmit the unique remote signal. The remote transceiver assembly comprises a remote power supply being operationally coupled to the first transceiver whereby the remote power supply supplies power to the first transceiver. A base transceiver assembly comprises a housing. The housing is designed for being mounted to the luggage. The base transceiver assembly comprises a second transceiver means for transmitting a unique luggage signal. The second transceiver means transmits the unique luggage signal to the first transceiver means when the second transceiver means has received the unique remote signal from the first transceiver means. The second transceiver means is positioned within the housing of the base transceiver assembly. The base transceiver assembly comprises a base power supply whereby the base power supply supplies power to the second transceiver means. The first transceiver assembly comprises an indicator assembly. The indicator assembly is operationally coupled to the first transceiver means whereby the first transceiver means actuates the indicator assembly for indicating to the user that the base transceiver assembly is within a predetermined range of the user when the first transceiver means receives the unique luggage signal from the second transceiver means.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.